The idea of providing a removable cutting tooth for a sawing tool was conceived many years ago. The forces imparted on the cutting tooth in a cutting operation are severe and there are few materials that can withstand these forces for any length of time. Furthermore, the cutting tooth is difficult to produce and that task is compounded if the cutting tooth has to be formed out of the cutting tool, e.g. formed in the periphery of a circular saw blade or from a cutter link in a saw chain. Thus numerous attempts have been made at producing cutting teeth inserts from material particularly suited for cutting. The inserts are mounted to the main body portion of the cutting tools which can then be produced from less critical materials.
A problem that has been very difficult to overcome in producing tools with inserts is securely but efficiently attaching the inserts to the tool. Many concepts have been developed but in recent years the known successful developments have relied on welding or brazing to join the inserts to the tool. The inserts however, are not readily removable and the process is expensive.